


Between

by EnderbornFaerie



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderbornFaerie/pseuds/EnderbornFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I ask you something? Do you know what betrayal feels like? That sensation that everything has been taken from you, that despite all your riches in the world the sense that it has suddenly been rendered meaningless and without value, betrayal is that world shattering sensation of loss, when you felt absolutely impervious to harm, when you felt safe and secure. It's standing atop your ivory tower, surveying the world for miles around on a warm summers day, only to realize that you're in free fall. It's pitiful how easy it is to create that feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> A transcription of Lying's Between video... Because I have no life. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my transcription Lyinginbedmon's video, all credit goes to Lying, He said everything, I just had the patience to write it all down.

     Can I ask you something? Do you know what betrayal feels like? That sensation that everything has been taken from you, that despite all your riches in the world the sense that it has suddenly been rendered meaningless and without value, betrayal is that world shattering sensation of loss, when you felt absolutely impervious to harm, when you felt safe and secure. It's standing atop your ivory tower, surveying the world for miles around on a warm summers day, only to realize that you're in free fall. It's pitiful how easy it is to create that feeling.

Human-kind is always striving to make an impact, they want to create some indelible impression on the world, so that it will know that they were there, It wants to be remembered for as long as possible, never stopping to wonder how terrible that might actually be. Bread makers, these creatures of redstone and flesh, these builders of opulent manors and soaring skies, demolishing mountains so they can build towering fortresses and strongholds to endure forever. These people who when they die, will be right back to where they came from, to fight again.

In here I suppose I'll know full well what eternity can bring, but among them, boredom reigns supreme. Can you imagine it? Eternity without some new book, some new puzzle, some new song, some new conversation to be had. Humans are creatures of curiosity and greed, always seeking out new pleasures and knowledge. Left alone without stimulus for too long, they go insane- retreat into themselves, babble to themselves, wonder if the shadow they're seeing might be some hope of a new person to talk to. Left alone without food, they can starve, but I am so very, very hungry.

* * *

 

       Someone once told me that there are thousands of other worlds out there, not just the Nether, the Overworld, and the End- but countless revisions and variations of them all. A thousand Daves, a thousand Nipdes, a thousand Lyings. Out there- somewhere- I am happy, I am warm, I am dry, but not here, in this world, where I may not leave. This place where all I can do for eternity is watch mold grow, or play hide-and-seek by myself- alone. How much I envy those doppelgangers beyond the world.

Otherwhere, the clue is in the name- magic of somewhere else, of teleporting from place to place, of passing between worlds. Between. The space between existences, between the variations and revisions. I spent so song studying this strange magic-- all too quickly-- for just the nature of the men of Ender. I never realized it might be my salvation still. I will reach out to those other worlds, those other Lyings. I am so very hungry.

* * *

 

Not enough chalk for a full transposition, crystal too damaged for proper communication, ritual components cobbled together from rot and ruin. Even if they can't understand my reasons, they would understand my actions. The burden of one man's suffering spread across thousands. Finding companionship in myself, or is it just murder. Well, it's far too late to start caring now.

* * *

 

Time is... fuzzy, how long have I been down here? No skyblocks so I can't really tell, but the footing has stopped. I think I remember being hungry, I wrote that down somewhere, but, who trapped me down here? Why is my memory so full of holes?

 

* * *

 

I treaded water under the cover today, I think it's today, I think I can just about remember what it looked like when it pulled back, and the moon shone down at night. Stars. Little points of light beaming away from a thousands of kilometers away, the vast empty expanse of Space. Stars. Weren't we stars once? Long ago before all of this, weren't we dust in space? Born in a blaze of fire and light, the wind between the worlds. Between. We were so beautiful.

 

* * *

 

I don't want to be down here anymore, there's some old writings down here about transposition, I might just have enough magic to stress the bindings on the well again. Who was doing magic down here though? Is someone else stuck here with me?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lying's video can be found at this URL: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcrtzfTo51Q&list=UUPDiSHaP2qBAO-ycK94f4-A&index=5


End file.
